


Sex Forever

by Neromaster



Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, more tags to come as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neromaster/pseuds/Neromaster
Summary: As Reggie and her friends enter adolescence, the changes in their bodies and minds will bring exciting discoveries and experiences. Some of them alone, some of them in pairs, and some others with more than two people at a time. New adventures await this group of friends, new territories where the pleasure is Endless.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Discovery Forever

Spring cleaning was never fun for Reggie. There was always the threat that her mom would sneak into her room behind her and take away all the things _she_ decided she didn’t want anymore, without even asking her first. From the experience after her twelfth birthday, she took all her toys in a box and kept them safe in Endless.

“Are you sure this is _all_ you want to get rid of?” her mom asked, looking at the box of old junk, some of it broken, mostly garbage, that Reggie used as bait to avoid her from taking anything important.

“Yeah! I think I grew out of it, just like you said!” said Reggie, expecting her mom to bite.

“I guess we can sell some of this stuff like abstract art or something” said Judy, looking at a doll made out of an eraser and paper clips.

Reggie let out a relieved ‘phew’ as her mom walked away with the box. Her precious belongings were safe. However, as her mom returned, she groaned in annoyance when Judy asked her to put order on the dozens of boxes of old magazines in the back of the garage. Spring cleaning was never fun nor easy.

“Hello, girls!” greeted Kathy, appearing in the garage. “Hope you saved something for me”.

“Oh, Kathy! Thank God you are here! Can you help me with some boxes inside the house?”.

“Alright, but I don’t promise much, unless you get some snacks for me”.

“Reggie, keep organizing the magazines. Don’t get distracted please” ordered Judy, going into the house with Kathy and leaving her daughter alone.

“Yes, mom!” replied Reggie with faint annoyance.

Reggie took some empty boxes and decided to separate the magazines in “gross”, like the ones about TV stars and gossip; “nerd”, like National Geographic; and “boring”, like the ones about carpentry and electronics. Little more than five minutes went away when Reggie realized her mom and Kathy hadn’t returned yet. She guessed they, ironically, got distracted chatting in the kitchen. She kept looking through the magazines until she found one that caught her eye.

Her face grew hot and her hands got sweaty as her eyes gazed on the black girl in the cover of the magazine, sitting down with her legs crossed, a devious smile and wearing a semi-transparent black piece of lingerie that allowed to see her nipples. Reggie’s heart started beating faster as she took the magazine with her hands to inspect it closer. When she took it, she noticed there was another magazine with a girl in red lingerie in the cover, this time a white and blonde girl pointing at the center of her open legs. And then one more under it. The box had at least a dozen of similar magazines. She took them all to look at them better. She didn’t quite understand why but her brain wasn’t really working at that point. She had a sensation she shouldn’t be looking at those magazines, but she couldn’t stop. There also was a new feeling in her. She felt a twitch on muscles she had never felt before, right under her belly.

“And I told him ‘you better get me two beers or piss off!’” the voice of Kathy could be heard, approaching, along with Judy’s giggle.

Reggie panicked. The wisest thing would be to ditch the magazines but, where? Putting them back in the box? No way! What if her mom found them and ditched them? She couldn’t allow that, she wanted to keep looking at the magazines, although she didn’t quite understand why yet. She wanted to keep them, but she couldn’t allow her mom to know she had seen them. Were the magazines her mom’s property? Would she notice if they were gone? She had to come up with something quick. She put the magazines back into the box and covered them with a few others from the “nerd” and “boring” boxes.

“How are the magazines going, Reggie?” asked Judy.

“Fine! They are going mighty fine, mom!” she replied, trying to disguise her nervousness as boredom. “Could I... uhm…, keep these? I want to read them” she said, presenting the box to his mom.

“Really? You want to read magazines? That is weird!” said Judy, taking the box from her daughter. Much to Reggie’s dismay, Judy started looking through the magazines, getting closer and closer to the girls’ magazines. “Ok! I guess learning about electronic wiring could help you someday. Yeah, you can keep them”.

“Thanks mom! I’ll got put them in my room!” said Reggie with excitement, rushing to her room with the box before her mom wanted to examine them more.

“You still have to help us! Leave the magazines and come back!”.

The cleaning kept on going like nothing had happened and soon after Reggie became annoyed and bored out of it. Mealtime marked the end of the apparently senseless task and the beginning of a new adventure in Endless with Todd and Esther, in which the Butt Witch had turned an innocent and defenseless worm into a giant tree-eating monster that menaced the home of the Rainbow Whispering Birds. Turned out salt water made the monster shrink back to its worm state, and made the Butt Witch’s eyes burn.

Still, during the whole time she spent in Endless, Reggie couldn’t stop thinking about the magazines she had found and stored in her room. She wanted to talk about it with Todd, jokingly, and see how he reacted (she was sure he would make him blush heavily or something). She also wanted to talk about it with Esther, a little more honest and openly (maybe she knew a bit more than her). But her voice always cracked, the words became a knot in her throat and she suddenly lost the ability to speak. She felt alone.

“Hey, Reggie, are you alright?” asked Todd, worried for her friend’s unusual silence in the victory party.

“Uhm, yeah! Alright! Fine! Awesome!” she replied, trying to act like her usual self.

“You do look a little weird” said Esther behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Ah!” yelled Reggie at the touch of Esther, earning more weird looks from her friends. Even weirder, she started imagining Esther without any clothes on her except for the flowery panties and bra she had seen in her room when she visited her once. She shook her head frantically and tried to draw a smile. “I’m fine! I’m just… tired, you know, from the cleaning at home and the butt kicking here. I guess… I want a rest. I’m going home to take a bath. See you!” she said, running to the teleporter without looking back.

Back at home, things weren’t easier. Everything felt different and weird now. From the moment she took off her clothes in the bathroom she felt more aware of her skin and her figure. There were two small bumps starting to grow in her chest. She was no fool, she knew what they were and what they could trigger. She had touched them lightly before, but that day, the idea of someone else touching her bloomed in her mind. The water from the shower felt hotter on her and, again, she grew aware of places of her body she hadn’t paid attention to before and how the water flowed through them. The soap made her skin look shiny and she thought “what if someone saw me like this?”.

Reggie came out of the bathroom and went to her room, where she watched TV while eating the dinner her mom had left for her. Her brother was out with a friend and would probably sleep in his place, while her mom was at Kathy’s place and most likely would not come back until very late in the night. It was then that Reggie realized she had the whole place for her and only for her. The magazines, in their hiding spot, where calling for her, and she couldn’t resist.

She took out the magazines, looking at every detail in the covers: the models’ smooth skins, the size of their thighs and breasts, the nipples peaking over the frilly lingerie or the ones that could be seen through the transparent one. She dared to open one in a random page, finding a backshot of a nude girl, showing her ass and her pussy lips. Reggie laughed, somewhat nervous, somewhat proud of breaking unspoken but commonly known rules. Her throat felt dry in the beginning, but soda helped her with that, and soon she lost all embarrassment and started looking in content at the big butts, the groped tits and the spread crotches.

Everything was going well for Reggie until she turned into a page that made her spit her sugary beverage. The page featured a black girl that looked just like Conelly, her crush. Her hair and even her face looked very similar. Reggie’s throat became dry again and her heart pumped fiercely against her chest as she saw the pictures of the black girl posing with white frilly lingerie, transparent enough to see her nipples and her crotch. In the next pages, the model slowly teased getting rid of her scarce clothing, finally revealing her boobs first, and then her pussy by pulling her panties aside.

“ _Would Conelly’s… look like that?_ ” she thought, feeling her own crotch getting hotter and kind of sweaty.

The next model in the magazine had a set in which she was fingering her pussy, and Reggie couldn’t help but feel curiosity as to how that would feel, her legs already moving around like trying to ease an itch in her crotch that wouldn’t go away. As she pulled her shorts and her panties off, she remembered when she went to the girls’ bathroom one day at school and heard a girl softly moaning in the next stall. She wondered if that girl was doing the same than the model in the magazine.

Reggie opened her legs and started touching around her pussy. It did feel nice. She had done it before but just out of boredom, just because, not giving it the meaning it had now. But this time she tried to put more attention to her outer lips, grabbing them, groping them and caressing them. It felt different this time, there was an electric feeling going through her whole body as she touched herself and soon found out the fluids coming out of her. She looked at her fingers, soaked in that slimy juice.

“It’s kinda salty” she said after licking her fingers, satiating her unending curiosity. “It’s not that bad”.

She kept stimulating her outer organs, but something compelled her to do more, to go deeper. She felt around her inner lips, finding her entrance and triggering more electricity in the process. Slowly, she slid one finger into herself. It tickled, in a special way she hadn’t felt before. She started moving the finger around. The novelty of the sensation was exciting, but it didn’t offer much more than the previous touches. Until, at a certain point, she touched a spot that made her jump, gasp and feel like her head was spinning around. It was a sudden sensation and she felt it was still too much for her, so she avoided that place. She tried to get her finger out, but the movement just tickled her more, in a more pleasurable and manageable way.

“The girl in the magazine used two fingers, I should do it too” she said, carefully pushing another finger inside her.

When the two fingers went in, she basked on their wide feeling filling her up. There was more pleasure on that width coming in and out of her, caressing her inner walls with just the right fit. Without restrains, Reggie started to let out little moans and gasps, feeling that special electricity come and go in waves through her whole body, giving her goosebumps. She bit her lips and moved her legs around as she tried different speeds and deep thrusting, all while letting herself get lost in the new pleasure she was experimenting.

After a few minutes, the fingering started to feel monotonous and she wondered if it was a good idea to go back to that spot that made her jump before. This time, more carefully and slowly, Reggie hooked up her fingers and started touching that sweet spot. She softly caressed that place, being rewarded with a more manageable sensation, yet strong enough to make her whimper at the pleasure felt. She kept rubbing it, finding out circling motions were better. Her whole body was shivering within seconds and her moaning increased in volume and timing. Her breathing became heavier, her heart was pumping faster than ever, her toes were curling. Her sensations were growing stronger as she kept rubbing her special spot and she kept pushing in it, as if she was trying to reach something she felt was coming. And then it came.

Her inner walls started spamming on her fingers, the electricity from her crotch exploded and made every nerve in her body short circuit. Her hips started rocking and all the muscles from her torso to her toes started contracting in potent waves. Her mind went blank as she gasped in silence and her eyes opened wide. She felt like she was flying, like she had just touched the clouds in the sky. And then, as she fell, she let out a loud scream, feeling her crotch burning, her legs shaking and her pussy squirting out. The sensation was so strong she desperately grasped onto one of her plushies, hugging it tightly and drowning her moans and cries into it while her whole lower body kept shaking.

As the seconds passed and she rode off the orgasm, her face started drawing off a wide grin. She loved it, and she wanted more. She looked at the message notification in her phone. Mom wouldn’t come back for a couple of hours more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story! There's a lot more to come >:) Follow me in twitter @morriswrites1 or baraag @morrisdoe for teasers, previews and the like!


	2. Movie Party Forever

The educational torture was over for the day. The teenagers were rushing through the halls, heading for their lockers so they could finally go home or enjoy their club activities or just relax at home. Esther, Todd and Reggie were not the exception.

Reggie was excitedly talking about stuff to do in Endless. Todd had developed the ability to somewhat filter out Reggie’s rants about her play plans in the magical land, while still picking out the important bits and be able to respond when he was required. He loved his friend and he loved being in Endless, but he knew she was as unpredictable as she was hyperactive, and plans would always change.

“You are coming right? Of course you are!” Todd heard Reggie assume, almost command.

Todd was about to reply positively when he noticed a folded piece of paper inside of his locker. It had his name written in it with pink ink. It was Gwen’s handwriting. He took it, unfolded it and read it.

_“My parents are out late this evening. Come watch a ‘movie’ after school ;)”._

Todd’s heart jumped against his chest. Protected by the locker’s door, he put the note inside of his jacket without the girls noticing. He gulped, trying to ease the feeling in his dry throat.

“Uhm… sorry girls. I gotta help my sisters with homework today” he used as an excuse.

“That’s so sweet!” exclaimed Esther.

“That’s lame!” exclaimed Reggie, but upon reflecting on her words and her lessons learned after the fallout she had with her friends, she changed her tone. “But that’s ok! I understand why you gotta do it. Endless will be waiting you if anything happens though” she said with appealing voice.

“Thanks Reggie. See you, later!” he said, waving his friends goodbye.

Todd walked towards Gwen’s house, excited but unsure about what the evening ahead would bring. It was going to be the first time they would share such a private time, without counting that time they had a secret make up session in the school’s girls’ bathroom for a few minutes after Gwen dared him to enter with her. Gwen had proven herself quite ambitious, daring and very affectionate. Her goodbye kisses always ended with her quickly but passionately sucking his lower lip and she had already spanked him at least four times after two months of dating. Thinking of that and the soon-to-come alone time his crotch started to react, but he tried to calm himself down to avoid embarrassment in the middle of the street, despite it being almost deserted.

Todd reached Gwen’s house and, still nervous, ringed at the door. Gwen greeted her excited and with a quick peck, dragging him inside without telling much more than an “about time!”.

“I got us pizza!” said Gwen. “Your favorite: pineapple pizza, despite it being an aberration to nature” she joked.

“Don’t knock it ‘till you try it! I haven’t seen you getting any slice ever”.

“I prefer it if you eat the entire pizza. It’s an investment” replied Gwen, winking at a very confused Todd.

After taking a few slices and glasses with soda, Gwen dragged Todd to the couch in the living room, in front of which was a massive plasma TV connected to a blu-ray.

“I got a movie I’m sure you’ll like… Prom Slasher X!” she announced with glee presenting the movie’s case to her boyfriend.

“No way! You got it in blu-ray! That’s the rarest movie of the Prom Slasher series!” replied Todd with excitement. “I’ve only watched it like twice with my brother in a very blurry VHS”.

“Then get ready to feast your eyes in HD blood and guts!” said Gwen as she put the disc in the player.

The couple watched and enjoyed the movie, cheering at every appearance of the killer in the screen and his high-school-students killing hatch. There were a couple of jumpy moments that scared them both despite having good stomach for terror. It was then that Todd noticed how gently Gwen was holding his hand and caressing it with her fingers. Todd’s nervousness came back as Gwen laid on his shoulder. The realization of being all alone with a girl with such physical closeness hit him.

As the final credits rolled out, Gwen looked up at Todd.

“Hey, it’s really nice that you came”.

“I wouldn’t miss the chance to enjoy time with my girlfriend” replied Todd with a sweet voice.

“I love it when you call me that” said Gwen just before kissing Todd.

The kiss kept going, their lips moving and sucking on each other. Todd took Gwen by her shoulders and tightened his grip on her as he pulled her closer, pushing her to sit on his lap.

“Wow! You are really in the mood today!” she teased, breaking the kiss.

“I-I’m sorry, it’s just-!” Todd began to apologize, suddenly embarrassed.

“Shh! It’s okay” said Gwen putting a finger over his mouth. “It’s just what I wanted” she said with a grin.

They restarted their kissing session, fiercer and harder. Soft moans escaped both of their mouths as they separated for a split second to catch their breaths. Instinctively, Gwen put her arms around Todd’s neck and Todd lowered his hands towards her hips, beginning to fondle them and her waist.

“Hey… I got a surprise for you” said Gwen, panting, breaking the kiss and standing up in front of Todd. “This is part of why I brought you here”.

Without taking much time, Gwen lifted up her shirt and took it off, revealing herself to Todd. She was wearing a white bra with pink flowers patterns in it and frill in its edges. Todd was amazed at the sight of her cleavage sprouting out, the piece of underwear appearing kind of small and tight for the volume of her body. He thought before that Gwen had the biggest breast in their grade, but now he was sure of it.

“It’s your turn. We have to make it fair” said Gwen.

“M-my turn?” asked Todd, still baffled, as Gwen nodded and helped him get rid of his shirt.

Both of them topless, Gwen sat again on Todd’s lap and they went back to kissing. Gaining confidence, Todd started caressing and groping Gwen’s chubby body: her waist, her stomach and right under her boobs, finding delight in finally being able to feel her naked skin against his own. Inspired by Gwen’s boldness, he separated from her lips and started kissing down through her jawline, finally reaching her neck and giving her a couple of sucking kisses.

“Not yet, tiger!” said Gwen, impressed, separating herself from Todd and fighting her urge to give into those kisses. “I got something better for you”.

Gwen kneeled in front of Todd. She unbuttoned, unzipped and pulled down his pants, revealing Todd’s twitching bulge inside his briefs. Todd was speechless.

“Nice to know I make you so happy” she giggled, poking and dragging a finger along his boner. “I’ve been very eager to meet you” she said as he started pulling his briefs down.

“Gwen…” he moaned. His hands tightened, wanting to stop Gwen’s advances. But, deep down, he recognized his fantasies looked just like this.

“Wow! What a handsome guy!” exclaimed Gwen as Todd’s erect dick bounced in front of her face. It had a decent size, which only made her imagine how great it would look once it had developed completely. The few hairs around it were short and soft. “Now just relax”.

Slowly, Gwen started stroking Todd’s dick. It wasn’t a new feeling for him, but having someone else doing it for him was thrilling. Todd’s moans were answered by Gwen’s giggles, who progressively fastened the pace, particularly enjoying the head of his dick coming in and out of the foreskin, as more and more precum came out of it.

In his inexperience, Todd felt closer and closer to climax which each stroke, electricity flowing through his body, making his muscles twitch. But he remembered something his brother told him the last time he visited, finally finding sense on his words.

_“Time is key with girls, don’t be too quick. You’ll get it when it’s time”._

Todd managed to handle the new delicious pleasure for a few minutes, moaning as his girlfriend complimented him and kissed his thighs and his groins, but he couldn’t hold it forever.

“Ah… Gwen… it’s coming”.

Gwen, excitedly, went faster on her stroking, finally obtaining a twitching dick and an explosion of semen soaking her hand, as well as her boyfriend’s cries of pleasure filling her ears.

“Very nice, Todd!” she praised him. “Better than doing it alone, right?”.

“Y-yes… very… good” he said, panting and his dick still throbbing.

“You taste really good, too!” she said, licking the cum from her fingers. “Keep eating fruit, alright?”.

Gwen helped Todd clean up and kissed him again. They watched normal TV for a couple of hours, topless, kissing lightly and caressing each other. As the sun started to set, they both got dressed and said their goodbyes.

“See you tomorrow at school, Gwen”.

“See ya later, darling” she said, hugging him. “There’s more fun for us in the future” she whispered in his ear, mischievously, and pinching one of his buttocks before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story! There's a lot more to come >:) Follow me in twitter @morriswrites1 or baraag @morrisdoe for teasers, previews and the like!


End file.
